


Happy Halloween

by angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael gets mad, all I write is angst at this point, bitch, chloe needs to learn boundaries, its about what went down in jakes parents room, jeremy is sad, jeremy spills his feelings, now michael got sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/angstyauthor
Summary: "Why did you do it?"Jeremy looked up from his game controller at his boyfriend. "Do what?""What you said to me on Halloween.""God Mikey that was ages ago." The player 2 said running his finger stressfully through his hair."Yeah, and you still haven't given me a full answer!"





	Happy Halloween

Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell sat in the Mell's basement playing video games. Jeremy was worried about his boyfriend, Michael had been acting weird recently. It was Halloween night and both boys agreed not to go to any more parties. But memories of that night still pushed their way to the front of Jeremy's brain, and he cringed.

"Jer, you okay?" Michael said. "You don't seem into the game."

"I'm not." The boy mumbled.

Michael was quiet for some time, before speaking again. But when he did, his demeanor had changed from concerned to reveal a hint of anger.

"Why did you do it?"  
  
Jeremy looked up from his game controller at his boyfriend. "Do what?"  
  
"What you said to me on Halloween."  
  
"God Mikey that was ages ago." The player 2 said running his finger stressfully through his har.  
  
"Yeah, and you still haven't given me a full answer!"

"I don't like thinking about it."

" _You_ don't like thinking about it? I was the one who had a panic attack in the bathroom and got called a loser by his only friend!"

"That wouldn't have happened if you didn't come to the stupid party. You weren't invited anyways!"

"I came to help _you!_ God Jeremy even without the stupid squip your as self-centered as always!"

Jeremy froze at Michaels choice of words. His boyfriend seemed to notice because he backtracked real quick. 

"God Jer, I'm sorry I just-"

"No, your right." Jeremy spat. "Jeremy Heere always being a self-centered bitch! Did it ever occur to you I didn't have the best Halloween either?"

"How?" Michael deadpanned. "You left the part before the fire, you weren't called a loser, hell you almost even got with Chloe if it weren't for Jake!"

"Maybe I didn't want to get with Chloe," Jeremy mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind, it's stupid, you were right, you had a worse Halloween," Jeremy said quickly. He didn't want to relive the memories of that night.

_Her hands on him, his body not being controlled by himself, the sicking grin on the squips face, the bitter taste of the alcohol._

"No, what did you say." Michael pushed on.

"I-I don't want to talk about it!"  


Michael frowned. "What happened that night with you and Chloe."

"Nothing."

"Tell me or I'll ask Chloe."

Jeremy froze. He had gotten closer to Chloe over the year, and he had long forgiven her. But she never forgave herself, and Jeremy knew Michael asking her would send their friendship back to square one. Jeremy told Chloe it doesn't bother him anymore, in an attempt to make her feel less bad. But Chloe knew they were talking about it then-

"Chloe told me Brooke was upstairs and that she wanted to talk to me." Jeremy started. He sucked in a breath. _No going back now_. "Brooke wasn't there, obviously, and Chloe pulled me into Jake's parent's room. She was drunk- everyone at the party was...except for me, so my squip was still on, just watching it happen. She started talking about what she wanted to do, and that's when I said I should go- but my squip-" Jeremy tried to push down the memories. \

He felt tears in his eyes as realization filled Michael's face.

"Michael- I- I couldn't move. That fucking off bran Keanu Reeve just stood there with this-this grin while I was frozen- I had no control over my own body. I-" Jeremy's emotions switched from fear to anger and sadness as hot tears started rolling down his face. "Chloe offered me alcohol, and the squip made me take it, which shut him down- I could finally move again, but Jake and Brooke saw us before I could get out of there, and next thing you know, I was hiding in the bathroom from Jake. Y-you know what happens next."

Michael was silent, his face covered in so many emotions. Jeremy could tell he was at a loss for a word. 

"I was angry and my squip, and scared, and god- I know that's no excuse for what I said in the bathroom and I just." Jeremy couldn't finish his sentence, the tears became too much as he cracked. All the emotions he had bottled up spilled out.

"I've gotten to know Chloe over the year, and I do believe her when she said if the squip hadn't controlled my body and if I had been able to say no she would have stopped, but it can't change what I've already lived. I just-"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Jeremy," Michael said finally. "I'm sorry for trying to drag it out of you." Michael pulled the broken boy into his arms.

Jeremy was half a head taller than his Player 1, but as he clung to Michaels sweatshirt, he had never felt so small. He could hear Michael whispering soft nothings to him, but he couldn't process it, he just kept crying. He looked up at Michael to see tears in his eyes as well.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't like seeing you hurt." The hoodie-wearing teen said while using his sleeve to gently dried Jeremy's cheek.

The pair readjusted themselves on the beanbags, Jeremy still being held protectively by Michael but now they were in more of a laying position. Michael rested his chin on Jeremy's head with a sigh.

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm really sorry right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"No, like- super fucking sorry. I just-"

"Jer I forgive you."

Jeremy nodded, satisfied with his boyfriend's response. He buried his face into Michaels sweatshirt, the sent of weed and mountain dew surrounding him.

Michael placed a gentle kiss on his head while Jeremy yawned.

"I might fall asleep."

"That's okay Jer-bear. Happy Halloween."

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I WROTE IN JEREMY FORGIVING CHLOE- BUT I AS THE AUTHOR WILL NEVER FORGIVE CANNON CHLOE. POST CANNON SQUIP SQUAD CHLOE IS AMAZING THO


End file.
